


The Occult Club

by GalacticPudding



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Multi, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticPudding/pseuds/GalacticPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many mysteries surround the World Academy. Some say they are other worldly, others say the only other worldly thing there is You. You are the head of The Occult Club, a strange club that has to do with all the things that go bump in the night. Outsiders see you as the only member, but those close to you know other wise.<br/>You are the only thing that is keeping this school from falling in to darkness, for what ever reason that may be. Cursed grounds, extraterrestrial activity, a rip in the fabric of space, or just a coincidence; strange things have always happened at The World Academy. But recently it has gotten more dangerous.<br/>That is why The Occult Club was founded. To protect the students of paranormal dangers. </p><p>To bad the only scary thing they see is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, super old story! But I really loved this one and I actually was sad I stopped writing to it. It still has a lot of potential, and maybe you guys will like it!

Alright, I'm starting off a new Hetalia story. It takes place at The World Academy, so I guess you could call it a "Gakuen Hetalia" story.

Since some of the characters do not have official names, (the ones with a * by them) I chose the names I liked most from the list of names Himaruya had given. Except for Seychelles and Romania... They didn't have name options, so I looked up the most popular female names in Seychelles, and then named Romania whatever I wanted.

Here is the list of characters and their human names, remember this is AU so they do not represent their country. They just come from there.

**North Italy:** Feliciano Vargas

**South Italy:** Lovino Vargas

**Germany:** Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Japan:** Honda Kiku

**America:** Alfred F. Jones

**England:** Arthur Kirkland

**France:** Francis Bonnefoy

**Russia:** Ivan Braginski

**China:** Wang Yao

**Canada:** Matthew Williams

**Austria:** Roderich Edelstein

**Hungary:** Elizabeta Héderváry

**Prussia:** Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Spain:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

***Belgium:** Emma Manon

***Holland/Netherland:** Abel Morgens

**Sealand:** Peter Kirkland

**Denmark:** Mathias Køhler.

***Iceland:** Emil Steilsson

***Norway:** Lukas Bondevik

**Sweden:** Berwald Oxenstierna

**Finland:** Tino Väinämöinen

***Seychelles:** Angelique Barnett

***Ukraine:** Irina Cherneko

**Belarus:** Natalia Arlovskaya

***Lichtenstein:** Erika Vogel

**Switzerland:** Basch Zwingli

**Poland:** Felix Łukasiewicz

**Lithuania:** Toris Laurinaitis

**Latvia:** Raivis Galante

**Estonia:** Eduard Von Bock

**Egypt:** Gupta Muhammad Hassan

**Greece:** Heracles Karpusi

**Romania:** Vladimir Popescu

**Turkey:** Sadik Adnan

***Hong Kong:** Wang Jia Long ("Leon")

**South Korea:** Im Yong Soo

***Taiwan:** Lin Yi Ling

***Cuba:** Carlos Machado

 

**_ Female uniforms: _ **

**_ _ **

**_ Male uniforms:  _ **

****__   


** You wear the female uniform; the skirt goes down to your mid calves. You wear a black sweater over it, as well as black stockings. Basically to give you sort of a gothic looks. **

This will be a reader insert story, so almost everything about the main character will be however you want it to be. (Except the clothes, looks, and personality.)

.... Ok, so maybe just the name is whatever you want. But other than that, I will try and leave it open to be however the reader chooses.

Once again, this is totally AU. There will be supernatural stuff going, maybe some blood and gore in the future, depending on how well the plot develops and the ratings it gets.

Anyway- I hope you enjoy!

**_The Occult Club Members:_ **

**_Gupta Muhammad Hassan-Active_ **

**_Emil Steilsson- Inactive_ **

**_Lukas Bondevik- Active_ **

**_Wang Leon- Active_ **

**_Natalia Arlovskaya- On Call Active_ **

**_Arthur Kirkland- Pending_ **

**_Founder and Leader of the Occult Club: [First Name] [Last Name]_ **


	2. Poor little Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire? In MY school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is old, so I had to change some names I guessed on because the canon names were released.

Lukas stared out of a small window in the library. Raindrops obscured his view of the student garden, where, on a normal day, he would usually catch someone sleeping under a pile of stray cats.

Except this morning, however, all he saw blurs of colors. Reds, blues, greens... But mainly the looming grey clouds over the entire school.

He closed his eyes, setting down the book he had been _pretending_ to read- so nobody would disturb him.

"Lukas...?" The voice echoed around him, which like many times before, he had chosen to ignore.

"Lukas!" The voice came again in a hushed yell.

Still, he refused to move.

"...Dear big brother?" It said, uncertain.

"I heard that." Lukas spoke, slowly opening his eyes and turning to his younger brother.

Emil stiffened and quickly turned away. A soft scowl on his blushing face.

"What do you want, anyway?" Lukas sighed. Emil usually kept his distance from his brother. Or was it Lukas that avoided him?

It wouldn't be a surprise. Lukas tended to avoid everyone. Except for-

"[Name] wanted to see you." Emil snapped his older brother from wandering thoughts.

Without a word, Lukas rose to his feet, grabbed his book bag, and made his way to where everyone knew to always find you.

The Occult Club Room.

Yes, you were pretty famous around the school. Always surrounded by mystery and an ominous aura.

Yet Lukas, as well as Emil and a few others, knew the true you. The [Name] that you kept hidden from the world.

The young woman in class D, though externally creepy and a bit gloomy, known and feared by everyone as a demon, or a witch...

And were actually the most modest and caring person in the whole school.

You would take the torment your fellow classmates gave you, with an almost sadistic smile.

People treated you like you were a curse, or some sort of diseased monster.

That is the reason that Lukas, as well as the other members of the Occult Club, are not known to the public.

There was a bit of hesitance as Lukas reached the large wooden doors to the Occult Club room, where he glanced around to make sure he wasn't being followed or seen.

After determining that the coast was clear, he reached for the large copper door handle, and pulled open the door with a loud creak.

And-, not to his surprise-, there you were.

Sitting in a large chair and a large desk, in an equally large room.

"Lukas." You smiled, beckoning him forward.

He set down his bag on top of the nearest tables, walked past the dusty bookshelves, filled with books that had titles such as; "Keeping Away Demonic Entities", "Summoning And Sealing Creatures of the Unknown", and of course- "Mysteries of the Occult, and How to Kill Monsters."

Not to mention the artifacts that lines the walls.

Statues, carvings, shrunken heads, jars filled with... Something that might have once been alive...

And the occasional out of place objects, such as the cook books, gardening manuals, and who could forget, the small shelf of ceramic unicorns.

But Lukas, as well as the other members, has learned not to ask about them.

Finally, Lukas stopped in front of your desk.

Not only was it a large room, but you tend to keep it dimply lit, so it was difficult to walk around and not bump in to something.

Like Emil, who had once knocked over your tarantula aquarium.

After an hour of everyone panicking, you had finally found Cleopatra and decided it best that she stay in the back, with your other creepy creatures.

"[Name]... You wanted to see me?" Lukas spoke in his usual monotone.

"Yes, about that..." You looked his straight in the eyes, closing your book.

Lukas forced himself not to look away from your gaze.

No, he wasn't uncomfortable.

It was quite the opposite, really.

Lukas respected you. He _liked_ you. As a classmate, leader, and a woman.

"It's about the new student; Vladimir Popescu." Your deep, feminine voice drew him out of his embarrassing thoughts.

Lukas kept his cool.

He always kept his cool. Almost as if he had one facial expression in the whole world.

Even though on the inside- he was totally making out with you in his imagination right now.

He cleared his thoughts, focusing on the name.

Vladimir Popescu...

"Yes, I think I have a class with him." He finally spoke.

"That's why I called you here." You felt yourself chuckle.

"Well, what does he have to do with anything?" Lukas spoke, almost sourly.

"Vladimir Popescu is a Vampire." Your smiled widened.

...

"Excuse me, Vladimir Popescu?" Lukas' voice was smooth and unfaltering.

Vladimir, the male in question, looked up from his book, - _Dracula,_ Lukas noted ironically-, and smiled at the Norwegian.

"Yes? That is me. And you are?" He spoke politely, though his eyes flickered with devious intent.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in joining my club." Lukas kept calm, his usually dull expression never wavering.

"Oh?" Vladimir remarked with interest, "And what club would that be?"

"The Occult Club."

 

Next thing Lukas knew, he was chasing the new student down the crowded halls, not bothering to dodge people, and simply pushing them out of the way.

Vladimir skid around the corner, Lukas hot on his trails...

However, when Lukas turned, the vampire was out cold.

"... Leon." Lukas spoke coldly.

"Good evening to you, too, Lukas." The young Chinese male spoke with an equally expressionless face.

They eyed each other.

"You two..." Emil whispered to them, "People are starting to stare..."

Lukas relaxed a bit, turning to see that people were in face whispering around them, watching in confusion and alarm.

"I'll take him to [Name]." Lukas reached out to grab Vladimir's shirt collar, but Leon pulled away.

"It's fine." Leon replied simply, dragging the unconscious creature down the halls.

Students backed away, making a path for him as he did so.

Lukas' blood boiled.

And it didn't help when Mathias walked up and put his arm around the angry Norwegian.

"Well, I guess that's one way to welcome a new student!" He said in his obnoxiously loud voice, making everyone around him join in an awkward laughter, before they went back to what they were doing.

Lukas shrugged Mathias's arm off and began to swiftly walk away, Emil closely behind him.

"Look," Came Mathias's voice as he paced to keep up with the two.

"I don't know what the deal is with you and Leon, but whatever you and your silly group are.... You should totally let me in."

"No." Emil and Lukas spoke at exactly the same time, making Mathias pause for a moment, and run to catch back up.

"What's with you guys? Ever since that _thing_ happened two months ago, you've been randomly disappearing, getting in to fights, and _now_ you're randomly attacking new students. Come on! I want in!!" Mathias almost pleaded.

"Mathias." Lukas turned to the Dane sternly, "It is none of your business, so just stay out of it."

He turned and began walking again, leaving Mathias staring after him.

Before he once again ran up to them.

"It's _totally_ my business! I'm your best friend! You can't have fun without me!" He demanded.

Lukas sighed, "To be honest, Mathias. I kind of hate you."

"See? Best friends!" Mathias replied, as if that proved a point.

Emil shook his head and sighed.

"Something wrong, boys?" Went your voice, causing them all to stop short.

You stood in front of the three, next to the Occult Clubroom door. A sickly sweet smile plastered on your pale face.

Mathias seemed to stiffen and force a grin, "N-nope, nothing! Right guys? Totally nothing! Well, I'll be off. It's almost lunch time and I haven't bothered Berwald yet. See you!" He turned heels and ran.

"Thank goodness. I thought he'd never leave." Emil groaned.

Lukas, on the other hand, stared straight at you.

You easily read his seemingly emotionless eyes.

"It's alright, Lukas. You're still the club's best member."

"But-" Lukas opened his mouth to protest, but you silenced him.

"I asked you to bring me a vampire. Not a crying, sniffling, undead thing that Leon brought me." You chuckled.

"...He's crying?" Emil gave an amused face.

You nodded with a soft expression, "I was just about to talk with him. You're welcomed to join me."

Lukas didn't hesitate to follow you back in to the clubroom. Emil, on the other hand, did.

Ever since the incident with Cleopatra, he didn't go in to the room unless you sent for him to, so he stayed by the door.

Leon stood next to the sniffling vampire, an annoyed expression on his features.

Vladimir caught sight of you jolted, "I-I swear, I wasn't planning on hurting anybody! I-I'm only a Halfling, on my father’s side!" He pleaded.

You let out a soft coo, standing in front of him and gently stroking his head.

"I know, I know."

Vladimir cleared his throat, almost blushing. "If you aren't going to kill me... Then why did you bring me here?"

The room fell silent.

Leon and Lukas watched you intently, also curious as to your intentions.

"Since you are not entirely of this world, I have to keep tabs on you. I do trust you, but I do not trust others." You explained softly.

"So, Vladimir Popescu, welcome to the Occult Club."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Occult Club Members:_ **

**_Gupta Muhammad Hassan-Active_ **

**_Emil Steilsson- Inactive_ **

**_Lukas Bondevik- Active_ **

**_Wang Leon- Active_ **

**_Natalia Arlovskaya- On Call Active_ **

**_Vladimir Popescu- Active_ **

**_Arthur Kirkland- Pending_ **

**_Founder and Leader of the Occult Club: [First Name] [Last Name]_ **


	3. Memories of a wolf bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas reflects on how he met you and how he and his brother ended up joining The Occult Club. ((Warning, slight graphic violence. Blood and pain))

Lukas took a moment to remember how he came upon the Occult Club.

It had been nearly two months since that incident…

The very same incident that had managed to change the way Lukas perceived things. Fact and fiction swam around his brain in a deep pool of confusion and wonder.

The same day, in fact, that Emil almost died.

_Lukas was in trouble, once again._

_It wasn’t exactly his fault that the faculty in this school was complete idiots!_

_… But perhaps he shouldn’t have pointed it out as he did._

_He gracefully accepted his punishment, -organizing the school library’s new inventory-, without any regrets._

_After all, principal Roma_ _ is an air-headed womanizer. He would have to be told some time or other._

_It was late by the time he had finished. The sun had gone down and the only lights on in the entire building were coming from and old flickering lamp on the check-out counter._

_After shelving the last book, Lukas shoved on his book bag, turned off the lamps, and quickly left the eerie dark library to head towards his dorm room. (Yes, the World Academy is a boarding school.)_

_Much to his surprise, he spotted Emil sitting on a bench in the nearby school garden._

_“…Were you waiting for me?” Lukas asked with a slightly amused tone, as he made his way over to his half sibling._

_Emil looked up from his hand held gaming device and gave a hesitant shrug._

_“Not in particular.” He remarked, turning off his game and putting it in to his bag._

_“… Sure.” Lukas replied sarcastically as Emil stood, and both of them headed towards their dorms._

_They made their way, side by side, in complete silence. Complete_ _ awkward silence._

_Lukas inwardly prayed for something to happen. He didn’t know how to deal with people in general, much less his newly discovered half brother._

_Perhaps Emil could remember a previous engagement that Tino purposed, or maybe he would remember he had made plans with Mathias?_

_Anything would suffice, just to stop this suffocation silence that lingered around them._

_…_

_Unfortunately, Lukas’ prayers were answered._

_No. Not by some God, or Deity._

_But by a monster._

_...._

_There was a low growl in the bushes nearby, causing the shrubs to shake._

_"... Did you say something?" Emil turned to his older sibling._

_Lukas curtly shook his head, and they continued on._

_Emil couldn't help but to shudder, feeling as though he was being watched._

Being hunted.

_He stopped suddenly stopped short, feeling a cold chill run down his spine._

_Lukas came to a halt, turning to Emil in confusion, and slight annoyance._

_"What is it?"_

_Emil looked around, as if sensing something._

_"...I think we should take a different route."_

_Lukas was taken aback._

_"Why? This is the fastest way back, and it's already dark."_

_Emil strained his voice, "Please?"_

_Lukas stared, before crossing his arms._

_"Are you **scared**?"_

_The younger male stiffened at his brother's accusations._

_"No, I just... Don't feel comfortable walking through the woods alone."_

_"In other words, you're scared." Lukas couldn't help the amused glint in his eyes._

_"I said I'm not-"_

_Emil was cut off, by a large creature tackling him to the ground._

_He let out a surprised shout, flailing on the ground at the wolf-like creature bit in to his flesh._

_All Lukas could do was stand there in shock._

_This wasn't happening, right?_

_Stuff like this only happens in strange American horror films._

_This can't be..._

_Lukas shoved off his back pack, swinging it in to the creature._

_The animal slowly raised its head and turned to Lukas, glaring at him through its beady golden eyes._

_Lukas dropped his bag and backed away. His body was shaking with fear, but also excitement._

_Emil was on the floor in a bloody mess, barely conscious and sobbing in horrific agony._

_Lukas tripped over his feet, falling backwards on to his bum, still trying to scoot away._

_The wolf-like fiend bared his teeth, snarling as it stalked closer to him._

_He clenched his eyes shut._

_If he was going to die, he didn't want to see it happening._

_... But the monster never got to him._

_A shot rang out, burning Lukas' ears. Then came a dog-like whimper, and another low growl._

_Slowly, Lukas found the courage to open his eyes._

_Standing in front of his was a girl..._

_He has seen her before... Who was she?_

_Oh, that's right. It was [Name]._

_She was rumored around the school to be a witch. Everyone stayed a great distance away from her, as if she was infectious._

_"Get back." She ordered, aiming a small hand gun at the monster._

_"You know the drill. Silver bullets. Kills bastards like you." She cocked the trigger._

_With a scowl, the creature dashed away in to the forest._

_And Lukas sat there, staring up at her in awe._

_"Why... Why didn't you kill it?" He choked out._

_She glanced down at him, lowering her weapon._

_"Because keeping it alive is the only way to save your friend."_

 

They told everyone it was a hit and run.

Just a small accident, nothing to worry about.

He was out of school for two weeks.

People sent cards and flowers...

Of course, knowing nothing at all about Emil nearly being eaten alive.

 

_"Are you alright?" You asked Emil, stroking his hair gently as he lay in the Clubroom._

_His soft violet eyes fluttered open, straining to focus._

_"... Who... Where... What...?" He tried to sit up, but you placed your hands on his shoulders to stop him._

_"What is the last thing you remember from last night?" You spoke softly, trying not to scare him._

_Emil turned to his brother, looking hard as he tried to remember._

_Lukas stood silent, as if ashamed. He leaned against the wall at the corner, glaring at the floor._

_"We... We were walking home. It was dark... And..." Emil's eyes widened._

_"I fell. Or something jumped me. I just remember... So much pain..." He grasped his head._

_Then he shot up and inspected his body._

_He was covered in bandages._

_"... It really happened, didn't it? The monster, I mean."_

_You slowly nodded as a reply._

_"What **was** it?" He turned towards you, desperate for answers. _

_"And why doesn't it hurt anymore?"_

_Lukas looked in your direction, wanting answers as well._

_You smiled softly and spoke with a sigh._

_"It is a being known to man as folklore or myth. Lycanthrope, or more commonly known as, the **Werewolf**."_

_Your words cut them like they were jello, and you were a newly sharpened kitchen knife._

_Emil blinked, letting out a sort of nervous laughter._

_Lukas, on the other hand, knew better._

_"Then why didn't you kill it? Back there, when you had the chance?"_

_You close your eyes, still smiling._

_"Your friend was bitten so badly. The only chance of saving him would be to let him turn."_

_"What?!" Emil shouted._

_"I'm going to **turn** in to one of those **THINGS?!** "_

_Your eyes shot open, gleaming a brilliant [eye color] in the light of the room._

_"Relax."_

_"How can I relax?! I'm turning in to a monster!" Emil cut in, his panic rising._

_"It's just until you heal. If we can find the wolf that turned you and kill it before the next new moon, it should break the curse." You explained calmly, also lowering his panic._

_"But... How will you find it?" Lukas chimed in._

_You looked down in your lap, forcing another smile._

_"It is a student here..."_


	4. Club, meet the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir is introduced to the other members of The Occult Club. Also, don't worry about the ceramic unicorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to establish the members

Vladimir glanced around the room nervously as people slowly filled in the room.

"Everyone." You spoke, drawing the new-comers' attention.

Once they were all silent and watching you, you walked over to Vladimir and placed your hand on his shoulder.

"This is Vladimir Popescu. He is a half vampire, **_and_** our newest member. Please make him feel welcomed."

Leon let out a sort of scoff and turned his head to the side.

Vladimir, in return, sent him a glare.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik." Said person spoke in a dull voice.

"Yes, I remember." Vladimir spoke bitterly.

"You chased me around nearly the entire school."

Lukas simply stared him straight in the eye, "You ran first."

"My name is Emil Steilsson." Emil interjected before havoc broke out in the clubroom.

Vladimir glanced at him with disinterest.

" _Pleasure._ "

He turned, then facing a beautiful girl, in which his eyes lit up.

"And, who are _you_?"

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Natalia Arlovskaya. I'm an _on-call_ member."

"On-call member?" The Romanian male inquired curiously.

Natalia rolled her eyes in annoyance, spitting out a reply.

"I'm only called when they need me to **_kill_** something. Other than that, _don't talk to me, don’t approach me, and don’t even **look** at me. _**Unless you want to die.** "

The room was silent. (Especially Vladimir, who kept a straight face, too prideful to let them know that she had shaken him.)

You chuckled softly, "Natalia is my best friend. She can actually be pretty nice..."

Vladimir seemed too loosed a bit at your comment.

"But she seriously will kill you." You couldn't help but to add.

"Moving along," You spoke; making sure Vladimir had no chance to run away.

You walked behind the members, placing your hands on a particularly quiet boy's shoulders.

He stared at Vladimir, unnervingly still and unreadable.

"This is Gupta Muhammad Hassan. He is an encyclopedia of Occult knowledge." You introduced.

Vladimir cleared his throat, offering the boy his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Gupta didn't flinch and kept staring in to Vladimir's eyes, until he slowly looked down and stared at the vampire's hand, making no attempt to accept it.

"He's so stoic, he doesn't even talk." You replied for him.

Gupta turned to you and grabbed your sleeve, still staring at Vladimir in his dead looking eyes.

Vladimir ran his fingers through his hair, "... Ok, then."

"If this meeting is over, then I'm going. I'm meeting brother for lunch." Natalia crossed her arms.

You nodded, "Go ahead."

She stalked out of the room, slamming the door in the process and making the wall shake.

Vladimir stared at the bookshelves, worried they might fall any moment.

"Is there **_anyone else_** I should know about?"

"Well..." You thought for a moment, tapping your chin.

"There is _Arthur Kirkland_."

Everyone in the room, -excluding you, Gupta, and Vladimir-, let out irritated sighs or groans.

"Arthur Kirkland, the student council president? What is he?" Vladimir narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, he's 100% human, no doubt. He's just... A super occult enthusiast." You explained, carefully choosing your words.

"... _What? “Vladimir_ cast you a skeptical look.

"He's been asking to join this club since I first started it. Even before I had any real members." You explained.

"Although, everyone in this school other than the Principal and Vice Principal do not know that there are any other members besides me." You quickly added, making sure to inform him that his legions with this club are _off record_.

"Then why don't you just let him join?" Emil chimed in.

There was a moment when you hesitated, glancing at the small shelf by your desk that was filled with beautiful ceramic unicorns.

"Because... He doesn't know what he would be getting himself in to..."


	5. J.K Rowling was right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleopatra may be a queen, but even they make mistakes. This one resulted in two new members.

It wasn't strange for you to be seen roaming the halls so early in the morning. Especially on days such as this.

Days nearing close to Halloween.

Of course, your sudden perk in activity during Old Hallows Eve did not help much with the rumors. But you were so early; you highly doubted anyone else would be there.

Of course, it wasn't strange for you to be wrong, either.

As you made your way passed the art rooms and towards the cafeteria, you heard small shuffling near the vending machine.

"DAMMIT! Stupid machine stole my dollar!" You recognized the voice to belong to Lovino, the headmaster's oldest son.

"Ve~ you have to hit it, _Fratello_." His younger brother, Feliciano, replied calmly.

"Shut up, I know that!" Lovino growled, and you neared close enough to see them.

Lovino kicked the machine, rather hard you might add, and his soda of choice flew out of the gap and rolled to your feet.

Then it proceeded to explode, sending sticky cold soda all over your legs and feet.

The two Italians watched you in horror, which obviously meant they knew who you were.

"Sh-shit... Um... Sorry?" Lovino looked as if you were going to pull out an axe and go insane.

Feliciano was shaking behind his brother, " _F-fratello_ didn't mean it! We were just trying to get drinks! Please don't hurt us!!!"

You let out a soft sigh and picked up the can, discarding it in to the recycling bin. Grabbing a few paper towels, you set it over the mess, and continued to the vending machines.

The two males stood in place, unable to move as you put in a dollar, pressed a button, and softly tapped the machinery.

A soda rolled down, this time not exploding, and you reached in to grab it and held it out to Lovino.

"Please try to be more careful. Think of the machine as a person. If you are violent, it will only get worse. You must be gentle."

Lovino eyes the drink warily, and after deciding that it was impossible for you to have poisoned it within the few second of its purchase, he slowly accepted it.

"...Thanks..."

"Ve... So, you're not evil?" Feliciano peeked out from behind his brother.

You smiled softly, "I never said that."

They froze again.

"That was a wonderful analogy, Miss [Last Name] ~!" Came the sudden voice of the headmaster, and the feeling of two strong arms around your shoulders.

You smiled and spoke coldly, but did nothing in protest to the older man's affection.

"Why thank you, Sir. But I wouldn't have had to say it if you cared about updating the school's vending machines. Or at least fixing them."

"S-so cold..." He pouted, letting you go.

"Do you two know each other?" Feliciano asked, noting that you were strangely comfortable with his father, and vice versa.

You picked up the sopping wet soda soaked paper towels and tossed them in to the trash can. "Of course I do. He's the principal and founder of the World Academy."

Headmaster Roma shot you a glance and then turned back to his kids.

"I asked her to set up the Occult Club."

You quickly turned to him, momentarily caught off guard.

"What?!" the two boys seemed to look as shocked as you were.

"Headmaster, you don't have to-" You interjected.

"It's alright [Name]. They're my sons, so it's ok if they know." He silenced you.

At his words, you decided to stay silent and let thing play out.

"[Name] is not scary at all. In fact, she's a really nice girl." He started again, making you lose face and almost blush.

"But the rumors-" Lovino started, but was quickly stopped by his father.

"Are just that. Rumors.” He spoke, patting your head as he explained.

“The real reason for The Occult Club is… Well, [Name] goes around secretly helping people”

“Then why is it the _‘Occult’_ Club? Perhaps if it was named something less scary, people wouldn’t be so quick to judge.” Lovino replied, crossing his arms and eying the pair of you suspiciously.

“Think of it like a secret identity.” You gave them a vague, slightly false answer.

“Wait.” Feliciano spoke aloud, drawing the group’s attention.

“So… [Name] is like a super hero? She hides her identity and helps people in need?”

You weren’t exactly sure how to respond, so cast the Headmaster a hesitant look.

“You could say that…” Roma answered for you, patting your back, nearly causing you to fall forward.

“[Name], THE HERO!” He chuckled.

Feliciano made an ‘o’ with his mouth and quietly clapped.

Lovino rolled his eyes, “I still have a hard time believing that, but… If the old man says you’re a good person, I’ll take his word for it. Plus, you haven’t personally done anything to me, so I have no real reason to be afraid of you other than those rumors.”

A small, barely noticeable smile graced your lips, “Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you, but I’m afraid I must be going back to the club room now.”

You turned to leave, calling over your shoulder with a little wave. “Ciao.”

Feliciano grinned widely and waved in return, “Ciaooo! You’re actually a very nice lady! Pretty, too!”

“Idiot, don’t yell in the halls!” Lovino smacked his brother, slightly gesturing you a farewell.

Roma laughed at the two siblings, waving as enthusiastically as Feliciano at your depart.

 

 

When you arrived back at the club room, you immediately noticed two things wrong.

One- The door was slightly ajar. This of course was strange, since you never leave the door the slightest open, and you urged everyone else to do so as well.

And two- Somebody was sitting in your chair.

With a low sigh, you walked to your desk and greeted the figure in your seat.

“Good morning, Mr. Kirkland.”

“You’re late. And why are you wet?” He swung the swivel chair to face you, his arms crossed with a look of annoyance across his face.

“There was an incident involving a soda can. Now, may I enquire as to what your business is here? And… In my chair?” You crossed your arms and eyed him.

There was a moment of hesitation before he got up from the large chair at your desk and walked around to sit in the normal one across from it.

Once you both were settled, his annoyed look appeared once again on his face.

“You rejected my proposal again. Even after all those gifts I had sent to you, too…!” He almost seemed to be pouting, referring to the small shelf of ceramic unicorns.

“Bribery will get you nowhere with me, Mr. Kirkland. I cannot let you in this club simply by applying.” You replied sternly.

“Then what is the point of having a club that nobody can join?!” He stood up, slamming his fists against the table.

“Arthur.” You spoke in a demanding voice, silencing him.

Arthur slowly sat back down and begrudgingly waited for you to continue.

“This club is not only about unicorns and flying mint bunnies. It is more complicated than that, and by letting you in to this club I could be putting your life at risk. There is not a day that goes by that I do not pray for the safety of my members. I can’t put another person in danger for such reasons.”

Arthur seemed only to hear part of your small rant.

“Other… OTHER members?! So you’ll let anybody in to this bloody club but me?!”

You found yourself in a tough situation as you attempted to elaborate, “There is certain… _Criteria_ they had to meet in order to join.”

“So you’re saying I’m not good enough?” He demanded.

“Now you are just putting words in to my mouth.” You were beginning to grow impatient, a trait only Arthur could bring out in you.

“So what is it, then-“

“ **MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES, AND I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN THIS CLUB!!!** ” Arthur was cut off by the large wooden doors of the club room being swung open, full force, and an annoying yell from a teenage male that bounded in as if he was some sort of main attraction.

You shot up, quickly making your way past the newcomer and closing the door.

“Alfred, you imprudent yob!” Arthur stood up, turning to the newcomer, pointing an accusatory finger as he shouted.

“Hey, Artie! I have no idea what you just called me.” The other male, ‘Alfred’, as he called himself, grinned like an fool.

“Mr. Jones, may I ask your sudden interest in joining my club?” Though you were most definitely going to reject him, you wanted to know his motives.

“Huh?” He turned to you, as if he hadn’t seen you.

… Rude.

“OH. I heard the headmaster talking to you along with his weird kids after they threw that soda can at you! He said you were a hero, and I wanted to be a hero too, so I thought I’d join your club!” He announced.

“They threw a soda can at you?!” Arthur asked, appalled.

“No, not exactly.” You replied to Arthur quickly, “It was completely an accident. Though I don’t understand why it would be of any concern to you.”

The Brit silenced with a mortified look on his face. “I-it doesn’t!”

“Hm.” You replied simply, in an unbelieving tone before turning back to the other blonde who had proceeded to look around the club room and touch the assortment of artifacts you had stashed around.

“Mr. Jones, please refrain from touching the displays. They are quite valuable, and even if they weren’t, they are priceless to me.” You walked over to him, gently taking a small clay statue from his hands and setting it back on the shelf it had been disturbed from.

“Oops, sorry…!” He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

“And, although I do admire your courage, I will have to decline your request.”

“Wh-what? Why??” His eyes widened, as if he had never been rejected from something before.

“Don’t take it personally; I rejected Mr. Kirkland as well.” You replied, making Arthur remember why, other than Alfred, he was so irritated.

“Yeah, but Artie is a nerd! I have actually hero quality!” The American flailed, moving in closer to you.

“Oi! Hero quality my arse, you bloody chav!” Said male fumed.

“You’re just making up words now, aren’t you?” Alfred laughed, having no idea what Arthur was even saying.

“Boys.” You silenced them with your voice of authority.

“I do admit it would be entertaining to keep you both around, I must stand by my answer. Which is n-“

Before you were able to finish declining them for the umpteenth time, the sound of shattering glass ceased you from talking.

The three of you turned towards the closet behind your desk, where a low hissing sounds was heard.

“… Um… What was _that_?” Alfred asked nervously.

You sighed and rubbed your temple, “I forgot to feed Cleopatra…”

The two males jolted once something on the other side of the closet door began slamming into the wall, hissing even louder.

“Calm down, you big drama queen.” You ordered, walking to the other side of the room and rummaging through one of two mini refrigerators.

After pulling out a large object wrapped in a few layers of newspaper and cling wrap, you shut the small door with your foot and made your way to the closet.

Before you had time to reach it, the closet door burst off its hinges, and a gigantic black mass inched in to the light.

Alfred and Arthur backed away, nearly tripping over one of the old fashioned velvet couch, but instead falling in to it.

Alfred, although, kept crawling until he had made it over the couch and was peeking over it from the floor.

A spider, about the size of a smart car, slowly made its way out of the closet with it front kegs up as it spat.

“Excuse me.” You glared at the creature, holding away the large wrapped object.

“What have I told you about your manners?”

After hissing a few more times, the spider settled down and proceeded to poke you with one of its pedipalps, like an impatient child tugging on their mother’s clothes.

You smiled fondly at the terrifying creature, ignoring the two males a safe distance away, frightened and shocked out of their wits.

“That’s better. Here you go.” You said, carefully un-wrapping the package, which happened to be the carcass of a large unknown black bird, and handed it to her.

She took it with her pedipalps and slunk back in to the closet.

You sighed, once she had finished the bird and went back to her normal size; she went back in to her cage.

“I apologize for that. Cleopatra tends to get crabby when she misses a meal.” You turned back to the two males.

All they could do was stare in shock, Alfred slightly shaking.

You crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes at them, “Oh, you two want to join The Occult Club, but you are afraid of a little spider?”

“In no bloody way was that thing _little_!” Arthur demanded.

“… I-is it normal for them to get that big…? H-how did it shrink?!” Alfred finally spoke; his eyes were still stuck on the open closet. (The door was broken, so it was going to be open for a while.)

“They can if they are Acromantulas.” You replied simply.

“A-acro…?! You mean those spiders from the _Harry Potter_ novels?! They exist?!” Arthur jumped up from the couch.

You couldn’t help but to chuckle. _Of course he would know all about Harry Potter_...

“Mrs. Rowling had to have gotten them from _somewhere_ , Mr. Kirkland.”

“Well, yes, but I didn’t expect her to have gotten them from an _actual_ creature!” He retorted.

“It is common for people to think legends and myths are just that.” You replied.

“But people had to have gotten them somewhere, yes? That is the purpose of The Occult Club. Because some myths and legends are not _good_ ones, it is our duty to protect the students of the World Academy from such dangers.”

“Wait… Why just _here_?” Alfred seemed to finally get his manhood back.

“I’m not exactly sure myself, but the creature seemed to be drawn to the land this land. Whether it is blessed soil, or maybe even the building itself, they come flock here like flies to a rotted corpse. Pardon my analogy. Usually these creatures keep to themselves and stay away from humans… But lately they’ve been more… Aggressive.”

“So your saying other things like that exists?” Arthur questioned.

“Yes.”

“I knew it. I bloody knew it…!” He seemed overly ecstatic.

He laughed with joy, throwing his fist in to the air and chanting how he ‘knew it all along’ and ‘those science pricks can suck his bollocks.’ (He then apologized for being so crude.)

“Does… Does this mean we’re in the club?” Alfred asked hesitantly.

Arthur turned towards you, growing serious, waiting for your answer.

You sighed and looked down. It just seemed as if fate was pulling a cruel joke on you lately, putting more people at risk with this damned club.

“Only if you can promise me one thing.”

“Yes, of course. Anything!” Arthur replied quickly and Alfred nodded with agreement.

“Try not to die.”

 

**_The Occult Club Members:_ **

**_Gupta Muhammad Hassan-Active_ **

**_Emil Steilsson- Inactive_ **

**_Lukas Bondevik- Active_ **

**_Wang Leon- Active_ **

**_Natalia Arlovskaya- On Call Active_ **

**_Vladimir Popescu- Active_ **

**_Arthur Kirkland- Active_ **

**_Alfred F. Jones- Active_ **

**_Founder and Leader of the Occult Club: [First Name] [Last Name]_ **


	6. A person, not a beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times there is no cure, and you have to make difficult decisions. ((WARNING, unnamed character death. Werewolf death by silver bullet.))

It had been two days since you let Alfred and Arthur joined. Though most, if not all, of the other members weren’t too pleased, nothing incredibly interesting has happened.

So today you sit in the club room, resting peacefully in your large arm chair, while the rest of the school partook in their club activities.

Your club, however, rarely had meetings and the members only came to visit when they had questions to ask or nothing better to do.

In fact, most of the people in the Occult Club were in other extracurricular activities at this hour.

So you sit on your own in the lonely room, reading or studying with only the creepy assortment of various artifacts to keep you company.

Letting out a small sigh, you opened a nearby book for the tenth time before glancing at the glossy pages and closing it once more.

Having no friends is rather… _Boring_.

A hesitant knock on the door immediately caught your attention.

“Come in.” You spoke in a calm voice, though you were internally grateful to have at least _some_ company.

The club room’s giant wooden doors slowly opened, casting the light from the halls in to the dark room.

A silhouette peeked in the room, fidgeting nervously.

“Come closer.” You beckoned the person towards your desk where the small, decorative glass lamp illuminated just enough for you to see your surroundings.

The figure cleared his throat and slowly closed the door before pacing across the room to timidly take a seat in the light.

“Hello, Emil.” You smiled softly, recognizing the face of the inactive club member,

“How may I assist you?”

Said male took a deep breath staring intently at the desk top, and began to speak with a shaky voice.

“It’s, um, about… Well, you know…” He glanced around the room, as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

Though he knows it would be impossible for outsiders to hear him, since only club members dare to set foot in here.

“….My _condition.._.” Emil leaned over the desk to whisper.

The smile plastered on your face remained unwavering though your eyes wandered towards your lap.

“It’s been taken care of.” You replied with a soothing voice.

The boy let out his breath, as if he had been holding it in.

“I figured as much, since it has nearly two new moons since then… But, I just wanted to make sure.”

You tilted your head down and closed your eyes.

“Of course, I understand.”

A few moments of silence passed between the two of you where Emil watched quizzically.

“[Name]… Are you… All right?” his voice was full with concern.

 

_“I’m sorry…” His weak voice rattled out as he lay sprawled across the marble floor, blood spilling from a fresh wound in his lower side._

_“I can’t control the hunger anymore.”_

_You stood over his motionless form, gripping the silver pistol in your hand so hard that it turned your knuckles white._

_“Please…” he stared up at you with a peaceful smile, though his moist eyes showed no focus._

_“I don’t want to die a monster…” his voice was calm, until the coughing started._

_“Kill me…” blood dripped from his lips before he gagged and began violently choking._

_“KILL ME.” He howled in pain._

_Without a moment of hesitation you raised your weapon, and after that…_

_…All you saw was red._

 

“[Name]?” Emil was hovering over you, a hand placed firmly on your shoulder.

Your eyes fluttered open and focused on him before your smile returned.

“I apologize; it seems as if I dozed off. Is there anything else that you needed?”

His eyes remained focused on you, showing confusion and concern as his hands slid off of your shoulder.

“No… I was just…”

“There you are.” Another male’s voice echoed through the dark room as Lukas stepped in to the light.

Emil stiffened, jumping away from your desk and whipping around to face his sibling.

“Lukas!” He sighed in relief, grasping his chest.

“Why are you so edgy? There is no need to be so tense…” Lukas looked down at Emil, his eyes almost seemed to glow in the lighting.

“…Unless you’re hiding something.” He added.

Though his tone remained emotionless, there was something in his words that seemed almost threatening.

“Emil had just stopped by to ask about the werewolf problem.” You cut in, noticing the discomfort on the younger male’s face.

Lukas seemed relieved, although there was no way to clearly tell by the blank look on his surface.

“Now that’s settled, is there anything _you_ wished to see me about, Lukas?” Your voice was calm and smooth, with a hint of seriousness.

“Nothing in particular, I was just worried about my dear little brother.” Lukas spoke with a hint of irony, glancing at Emil, who only rolled his eyes.

“Hey, what’s everyone doing in the dark? Is there a party going on or something? Why wasn’t I invited?” Alfred announced his presence with a loud voice and barging in without knocking.

“Alfred.” You smiled, a bit thankful for the obnoxious male’s presence to ease the awkward situation.  
“And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” You asked politely as he set down his book bag and got comfortable on the couch.

“Ditching Algebra!” He replied with a cheeky grin, earning a sigh from Emil and a knowing eye roll from Lukas.

“Well, I suppose as long as you don’t make a habit out of it, then that is fine.” A small chuckle escaped your lips as he pulled out an energy drink from his bag.

“Hey, [Name], you want one?” Alfred pulled out another beverage and held it up awaiting your answer.

“Why would she want any of that garbage?” Lukas took it from his hand and read the label, Emil looking over his shoulder at the bottle as well.

“Ginkgo Biloba Leaf extracts? Guarana? Panax Ginseng and milk thistle- What even are these things?” Emil mused out loud.

Alfred shrugged, opening his can with a loud pop. Florescent green liquid bubbled from the opening, most likely because it had been shaking up, with being in his back pack and all.   
“I have no idea! The first sip is gross, but after that it’s like…Non-lethal drugs.”

“I’m not sure about the ‘non-lethal’ part…” Lukas spoke, handing the can back to Alfred.

“How about tea instead? I have a delicious peppermint tea that I have been dying to open.” You offered politely as you got up from your seat.

“That sounds good, I’ll try some.” Emil seemed all too eager to drink something non carbonated.

“I’ll try some too, if you don’t mind.” Lukas spoke, almost as if he was hesitant to accept.

“Aw, come on guys! Live a little!” Alfred wafted the can of drink near the two males, who only looked disgusted.

“No one is going to ‘live a little’ or at all if they drink off brand energy drinks like you.” Lukas replied, earning a rare snicker from his brother.

You, too, couldn’t help but to smile as you heated water in a near by Bunsen burner for the tea as you listened to the three boys banter.

Perhaps… This is what it is like to have friends.

Or rather, this is what it is like to have people you need to protect.


End file.
